<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bounty Hunter by grandphoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551586">The Bounty Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandphoenix/pseuds/grandphoenix'>grandphoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), rdr2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Lives, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Lemon, Smut, micah gets shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandphoenix/pseuds/grandphoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young bounty hunter Killian Fletcher has been stalking the Van der Linde gang for weeks with the intent of taking in their Leader, Dutch Van der Linde. Dutch sees something in the girl and extends an invitation to their strange family against the wishes of his lead gun, Arthur Morgan. Dutch, being hopeful that the girl will be of some use to them insists to Arthur that he has a plan, like always. But does he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bounty Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there! this is my first published fanfic ever so please be patient with me, id very much appreciate it. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian looks down at the bounty in her hands again, almost not believing that she’s going after who she is.<br/>
“Dutch Van der Linde,” she said to herself, taking a final drag from her cigarette and disposing of it. “let’s just get this over with.” The bounty hunter has been stalking the Van der Linde gang for weeks during their occupancy near Valentine, lingering in saloons and stores, trying to listen in without arousing suspision. Riding up to the camp in the dead of night on her black chestnut thoroughbred, Odin, she’s stopped by a young man with dark skin.<br/>
“Hey! Who are you?” the man said, aiming a repeater at Killian. She lights a cigarette and looks at the boy, he can’t be even 25, what’s he doing tangled up with Van der Linde? Then again, she’s only 23 herself and chasing down the most notorious gang leader in the West.<br/>
“I’m here to speak to Dutch Van der Linde, I’ve heard I can find him here?” the woman replies, not a hint of fear on her voice. The man looks at her and cocks his head.<br/>
“Dutch? I ain’t seen him since Blackwater, whatchu talkin’ ‘bout?” Killian chuckles and takes a drag of her cigarette, her grey eyes shimmering in the moonlight coming between the trees.<br/>
“Look son, Dutch is expecting me, so I’d appreciate it if you lowered that gun before you go and get yourself hurt, alright?” The man can tell she’s mocking him because of his age. Hey, at least she didn’t take a jab at him being black.<br/>
“Alright lady, but one wrong move and you’ll be dead before you know it.”</p><p>The young man escorts her through the camp to Dutch’s tent, those that are still awake are clearly alert and reaching for guns, just in case.<br/>
“Hey Dutch?” The young man calls into the tent. “I got someone here to see ya.” Rustling is heard from within the cloth structure.<br/>
“Who is it son?” the slightly scratchy voice of the man bellows out of the tent with a hint of sleep still apparent.<br/>
“I dunno Dutch, said you was expecting her.” The young man replies, with a slight bit of fear in his voice. A silence falls over the camp other than a pair of heavy footsteps coming from behind Ms. Fletcher. As the footsteps stop, a gun is shoved between her shoulder blades. Slowly, the bounty hunter raises her hands, as to show no harm.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity of silence, the canvas cover opens to reveal Mr. Van der Linde, dressed as best as he can be.<br/>
“Well, now who do we have here?” Dutch more exclaims than asks.<br/>
“Dutch Van der Linde, I have come to take you in to face the fury of the law.” Killian announced, the gun barrel being pushed harder into her back.<br/>
“Have you now?” Dutch laughed, shaking his head. “And what makes you think that’ll happen, dear? Look around you, you’re surrounded.” Killian turns her head around and she sees 6 people all pointing guns at her, including the man with a revolver in her back. He wore a blue striped button-down shirt with a black neckerchief and black and grey cotton suspenders. He was bearded, but it was well kept and it framed his rosy face well. If he didn’t have a gun to Killian’s back, she might even say he was handsome. </p><p>“Arthur, Hosea, why don’t we take a little walk with our new friend here?” Dutch gestures towards the edge of their camp into the forested area surrounding them.<br/>
“Of course, Dutch. Arthur, shall we?” The older grey-haired man, presumably Hosea, responded. The man behind Killian, who she has assumed to be Arthur, pushes her forward, the Cattleman still in her back. The four of them walk a ways into the trees to a point they can still see the camp but not be heard. Killian, understandably, begins to fear for her life.<br/>
“Now that we’re alone, why don’t we ask you a few questions?” Dutch urged, the small light from the lantern they had illuminated his face making his black hair appear as a dark orange. “First, how many are there?” He questioned, looking into Killian’s eyes as if trying to read her mind.<br/>
“Just me.” She spat back, the gun jabbing into her again as she spoke. “Can you cut that out?”<br/>
“Arthur! Let the lady have some room.” Arthur backs away from the woman, still aiming his gun towards her, coming around and taking the still burning cigarette out of her mouth and taking a drag.</p><p>“Why don’t we get back to our conversation here. What’s your name dear?” Dutch asked, putting a slight smirk on his face.<br/>
“What do I do?” Killian thinks to herself. “If he’s asking me that then that means his comrades will know who I am and come after me. I know, I’ll give him a fake name!”<br/>
“Katelyn” Killian utters.<br/>
“Katelyn...?” Dutch trails, looking for her last name. Killian struggles for a second, but eventually gets it out.<br/>
“Frost.” Van der Linde looks at her, then to Hosea who shakes his head.<br/>
“Y’know Dutch, I don’t think she’s telling us the truth here. Dear, why don’t you give us your real name and drop the bluff.”<br/>
Killian sighs and replies “Fine. Killian Fletcher.”<br/>
“Thank you, Ms.Fletcher.” Dutch replies, satisfied.</p><p>Their conversation goes on for another hour or so, and the group finally re-emerges from the woods greeted by most of the gang being awake now awaiting orders.<br/>
“Well hello there everybody!” Dutch begins. “May I be the first to introduce you to our newest member, Killian Fletcher.” He gestures towards the woman dressed in black, smoking a cigarette. Killian gives a small wave as she takes another drag of her smoke.<br/>
“Ms. Grimshaw, would you kindly make her up a bed for the night? We’ll deal with a tent in the morning.” Dutch speaks to the older woman who seems to have a scar on her face. She walks towards Killian and takes her hand, leading her through the camp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>